


“Just..Don’t Leave, Okay?”

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, I love splatoon so much, I really ship this, Kinda just a feel good fic, Omg rina, They watch the rain, gayer then my life, im gay like them, marina really likes pearl, no plot really, one bad word, really cute wakeup, sorry - Freeform, super gay, theyre overly gay, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl and Marina have a really cute cuddle session on their day off, complete with hugging, kissing and every other gay act. Listen I know the rain is lethal to them but just ignore that and enjoy the gays okay





	“Just..Don’t Leave, Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m a sucker for a good Pearlina fic

The Morning was here, gross and gloomy. the suns bright rays no where to be found. It had been storming all night into morning.

Marina awoke early due to the spatting rain and hail sounds onto the window in the Bedroom her and Pearl shared

The octoling looked over to her left side, seeing her Girlfriend, sleeping away peacefully.

She admired Pearls sweet expression. Watching her chest rise and fall with every breath

 

Marina didn't wish to break the peace on Pearls face, she looked away to the night stand on her right.  
She reached over for her phone, checking the time, it wasn't that late, "I could let her sleep a bit longer" she thought.

Marina set her phone down, and went to get up and get ready. But Just as she did, she felt a tug on her waist, and saw two pale arms wrap around her hips sleepily, and pulling her close back down in her previous position.

"Where do you think you're going..?" A high pitched, sweet and soft voice spoke.

Marina turned her head around, Pearls face was nuzzled deep into the back of Marinas neck. They were spooning.

"Where you awake the whole time?" Marina said, looking at Pearl from behind her, in awe

“Yep, you always watch me sleep ya creep” Pearl asked with a yawn in between.

Marina rolled her eyes "because I love you and you look so cute when you're sleeping, or..in this case pretending to be asleep"

The inkling sighed

"Well what're we doing today?" She asked

Marina thought about getting out and doing something nice with Pearl, but on such a shitty day like today? There’s no way she’s going out with the weather like it was. Gloomy and nasty? No go.

 

“How about we just stay and chill here for a day. It’s really not the best day for something outside.” The younger girl spoke.

 

Pearl looked from her comfortable position buried in Marinas back, and placed a sly kiss on her neck

“You read my mind, I wasn’t planning on leaving this spot anytime soon I’m afraid" the short inkling replied.

 

Marina smiled, "I Thought so" she said with a laugh in her speech.

 

The younger girl turned around, so she was facing Pearl, and wrapped her arms around her neck, cuddling into her for a warm hug, and breaking pearls grasp around her waist.

 

They barely ever did this anymore, because of their job, they couldn't ever have time to themselves like this, but whenever they happen to get the chance, they Always cherish it.

 

 

they eventually fell asleep again wrapped in each other's warmth. Pearl wasn't letting go and Marina wasn't Either.

 

 

 

 

 

After awhile, the Rain started picking up again, and loud spats fell onto the window.

Pearl and Marina were still sleeping peacefully with each other, not moved from their position previously. Pearl however, woke up unexpectedly when a huge crash of thunder hit, she jolted up, looking around for Marina, and realizing she was still next to her, wide awake as well

 

They sat there quietly watching the rain together from the window. But suddenly Marina perked up, and her eyes widened. Marina looked over to face Pearl

 

“Hey” she said with a whisper Tone. "I got An idea"

 

 

“An idea? For what?” The inkling replied

 

Marina sat up and spoke “For something to do! I know I said we should stay inside but.. It doesn’t involve leaving the house, so we can still stay together”

 

Pearl Scootched over to Face Marina And looked her in the eyes.

 

"alright? What is it"

 

"Let's go outside and watch the rain from the garage, remember when we used to do that? And we would count the seconds after the lightning until the thunder hit..."

 

 

Pearl looked down then back at her partner, and smiled

 

"Yeah I remember, those were the best times..”

The octoling nodded in response

 

“Well, what’re we waiting for, let’s go before it stops" the smaller girl replied

 

They both got up out of bed, and hurried out the door, without even caring what their appearance looked like. messy tentacles and pajamas, still from from their morning cuddle session.

 

They got down the stairs, and walked together out through the back door To the garages. They had one small one and one big one, but the big one was filled to the top with junk from their storage.

 

Pearl walked over to the small garage and pressed the glowing white button on the key pad to her right, opening the door allowing some rain to get in.

 

Marina walked over to the big garage, grabbed two black lawn chairs out from the cluttered mess in there, and brought them over to Pearl in the other Not-so-filled garage.

 

They opened the chairs and set them down, facing the rain that was sharply falling into the concrete outside. They sat down, and got comfortable with each other.

Pearl slipped her hand into Marinas and intertwined their fingers together. She layed her head into the crook of Marinas neck.

The octoling loved times like this, she loved Pearl, she loved being with pearl, and she just loved everything that they did. And every second they were together, was Cherished

 

“Hey Marina?” The inkling said

 

“Yes Pearlie?"

 

Pearl looked up at Marina with her glistening golden eyes, and asked inquiring

 

"Please....please don't ever leave me.."

 

Marinas head jerked to the left to face Pearl who was clinging onto Marinas arm and looking up at her.

The octoling leaned in, and pulled Pearl into a long, deep and passionste kiss, that was mesmerizing, getting them both lost in each other's lips.

 

Marina eventually pulled away, with her hands still on pearls cheeks.

 

"Oh Pearlie... I will never leave you..I love you"

she said The smaller girl looked at her and smiled with relief

“I love you too”

 

So there they sat, together watching the rain, as the thunder crashed, and the lightning echoed a bright white light across the sky

 

 

Together, forever

 

 

 


End file.
